From Criminal to Autobot
by MusicalPrime
Summary: "Everyone has their story about how they joined the war, some were born into it and some joined at the beginning. My war started long before Orion Pax and Megatronus first laid optics on each other" -Mystery Bot. Not everyone who grew up in lowerclass Kaon became gladiators or joined a gang. There were also hackers. This is how two became strong Autobots.


**Okay so this is what happens when it's late at night, I'm tired, and the plot bunnies attack. Hope you like it.**

* * *

Everyone has their story about how they joined the war, some were born into it and some joined at the beginning. My war started long before Orion Pax and Megatronus first laid optics on each other. Kaon was practically in ruins, but it had always been that way. It was nothing more than a microscopic scrape on the armor of our "beautiful planet". We were looked down on by the higher class cities, namely Iacon. That's where the Prime lived.

Oh you want my name do you?

Too bad, because I'm not about to give up such valuable intel until my story is finally heard. Now, where was I? Oh yes, Kaon and Iacon's relationship. Most bots here believe that we'd been forgotten, left for scrap by the others. Most of us were barely scraping by, living on small rations of energon each day. Me, I was one of the lucky ones to have landed a job that paid reasonably and it didn't have anything to do with fighting in the Pits or joining a gang.

I was a hacker.

Most people when they see me wouldn't take me for a hacker unless they've heard of my rep. I could be in and out of a room within five minutes and have information that many mechs would kill for. I was trained by one of the most well-known hackers on Cybertron, or at least in Kaon. I now surpass him in almost every aspect. I think I scare him and his little team of gladiators. Hackers don't exactly have a anti-hazardous job so I have to be able to defend myself against anyone who decides to try their luck. But how does this tie in with how I became an Autobot?

Well I originally had planned on becoming a Decepticon like most of my "friends" in Kaon. One day, however, I was in Iacon on a very important assignment. I wasn't allowed to look through the information I was to find and I was given only vague clues as to what I was searching for. Now usually I don't take jobs like these but the mech who offered me the job is willing to pay a large sum of money, enough to keep me going for a month or so.

I was almost done downloading the information when the doors swished open. I cursed under my breath and hid behind the console I was currently hacking. I heard someone walking by. For a second I thought they were just going to keep walking by and not notice me but I guess luck was not on my side that day because they stopped right next to my hiding spot. I heard whoever it was deploy their sword and I winced slightly. I knew this was the Autobot base, and I had a feeling that the mech who sent me worked for Megatron and whoever is next to me fights for Optimus Prime.

"Show yourself! Come out slowly and with your servos up or I will be forced to fight." a deep voice called out. I silently deployed my wristblades and jumped out. Before whoever it was could react I sliced at his chestplates. It didn't go deep enough to do any major damage but I can imagine that it hurt like Pit. I jumped and slammed my pede into his chestplates, causing him to fall over. I held a blade to his neck cables but he managed to flip me off and pinned me on my back. "Stand down!"

"I don't take orders from you, fragger! Who are you?" I demanded. I studied him closely. He was red and blue with an Autobot insignia on his shoulder. His optics were the brightest blue I'd ever seen. He used one servo to hold my arms above my helm and the other to hold his blade to my neck cables. He being much bigger than I he was too heavy for me to struggle much. My pink optics betrayed no emotion as I spat in his optic. "Get off!"

"I am Optimus Prime, Decepticon, and I suggest you put up the least resistance as possible or you'll just make things worse for yourself. Now, who are you, who sent you, and why are you here?" he growled. My optics widened in fear and shock. I was now facing down the leader of the Autobots. I was caught by the one mech who had any chance at stopping me. That's when I realized that I was neck deep in scrap and that there was no getting out of this mess.

"I don't have a name, I was one of the orphaned sparklings in Kaon that had to fend for themselves because cities like Iacon wouldn't help, so I decided to never take on a name until I made you all pay! I'm not a Decepticon, and I sure as Pit am not an Autobot. I'm a hacker just trying to live. All I know is some random mech wanted me to get as much intel as possible and not to look through it. He offered me a lot of money and I just need to be able to feed myself and my twin brother." I said. None of that was a lie. I don't know why I gave him my life story but it just escaped my vocalizer. I swear a look of pity flashed through Optimus' optics when I told him everything, he even retracted his blade from my neck.

"Delete all of the information you took from your memory banks and I will let you go. If you and your brother need any help or if you wish to join the Autobots, Iacon is always open to you." Optimus said. I think I nearly glitched. Instead of trying to offline me, he's offering to let me go and a place to stay if need be. I nodded and erased the intel from my memory banks. He slowly let me up and led me to the road to Kaon. He paused momentarily when we got there. "If you wish to return, I must know what name to call you and your brother by."

"My brother is Tailgate, he's a hacker too. My name's Arcee."

* * *

**I honestly have no idea what was going through my mind when I decided to write this but there ya go.**

**Yeah I know I made Arcee and Tailgate twins again (don't know what I'm talking about? Read "Because of You" and you will) but eh, it was an idea that popped into my head.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Reviews are welcomed! :)**


End file.
